Oceania Mermaid
Oceania Mermaid is the daughter of the next-to-youngest mermaid sister in The Little Mermaid. She considers her role too minor for her own good, and instead lobbies for a much bigger and prestigious place in life, the head of the Sea Kingdom. Character Personality (Powerful Qualities: Intelligent, Diligent, Ambitious) Though ambitious, Oceania is not unqualified. She's at the top of her class, earning perfect marks consistently. Hardworking and driven, she moves from one academic conquest to the next almost seamlessly. Though she seemingly always appears busy, she works exceptionally well under pressure will always maintain her composed and professional disposition. All her hard work is, of course, to prove her position as most qualified to become the head of the Sea Kingdom. Though tradition denotes that it should be the previous ruler's child, Oceania is more than willing to fight tradition head-on to benefit herself. She'll take on any challenge that she believes will eventually solidify her life goal, and is political and ruthless in her exploits. This has understandably driven a wedge between Oceania and her immediate family, but Oceania refuses to let her life be defined by a minor role in her story when she knows that she can do much greater things. A perfectionist to a fault, Oceania doesn't tolerate failure. She sets exceedingly high standards for herself, and always gives 110%. Though it appears to outsiders that she goes through accomplishments like she does Hans Christian Dior pumps, she's very critical of herself and considers anything less than a total victory a complete failure. This, of course, conflicts with her outward professional persona, and she refuses to show any vulnerability- or any strong emotion at all. Considering public displays of emotions a sign of weakness forces her to come off more cold and standoffish than professional at times. This is not all the fault of others, though, as Oceania even considers her friends a calculated move. Despite her lack of close friends, Oceania has very little enemies. Not for a lack of trying, though, the reason actually being that Oceania is quite terrifying. Her anger isn't all rage and tears, of course, but it is an amassed amalgam of resources and contacts she could use to socially destroy someone. Oceania doesn't tolerate any slights to her image, and makes examples out of her enemies. She has a poison tongue as well, and is just as ruthless in debates and arguments as she is academic conquests. Her experience and success has earned her a lonely- but respected- spot at the top of EAH's social food chain. Oceania is not all ruthless exploits, though. Truthfully, Oceania isn't totally fond of the persona she's acquired, but considers it necessary for her goals. She does what she does because she wants to show every minor character that they can still be destined for great things. She wishes to become an inspiration to everyone willing to break from their role and chase something bigger in life. She even took control of an organization for minor characters, where the few members get to see a more motherly and concerned side of Oceania. Appearance Oceania is an attractive young woman of Polynesian/Black descent. She's tall, almost imposingly so with her austere demeanor, with a thin, yet strong, build. Her eyes are brown, wide with flecks of blue and green. She has bright blue hair she usually keeps pulled into a tight, professional bun. Thanks to her mermaid physiology, her hair is always in the perfect condition- be it wet or dry. She likes to balance her professionalism with fashion. Although one would expect someone like Oceania to favor muted, bland clothing to fit her image, she actually enjoys keeping her fashions bright and in tune with her ocean heritage. Hobbies and Interests Being who she is, Oceania has taken up a number of extracurricular activities. She's extremely proficient in debate, chemistry, botany (both underwater and land), history, advanced math, and literature. Anything that she can brag about to a college board, Oceania plans on mastering it. She also runs The Minor Character Association, an organization for students destined for minor roles. Though it began as a support group of sorts, Oceania revamped into a politically charged environment that encourages students to do more in life. Fairy Tale * The Little Mermaid Royal/Rebel Conflict Before the conflict was dissolved with the destruction of the Storybook of Legends, Oceania was a strong Rebel. Though the forefront of the debate was monopolized by villains who wished for kinder endings, Oceania focused her efforts on the students destined for minor roles. She wished to rally support and show the world that minor characters can be destined for greatness, same as anyone. Relationships Family Oceania maintains a distant relationship with her mermaid cousins, especially the one destined to be the next Little Mermaid (Note: Identity kept ambiguous). Not prepared to be a side character in her cousin's happily ever after, Oceania refused to be in the background and took every opportunity to steal her cousin's spotlight with her numerous academic and social achievements. Of course, this kept her in an unpopular spot with the other cousins she also routinely showed up. She also, understandably, has a rocky relationship with the aunt that's currently the head of the Sea Kingdom. Family gatherings turn to debates and fights, but Oceania refuses to falter and remains steadfast in the notion that she is the most suited to be the next head. Friends TBA Pet Oceania has a pet sea turtle named Undine. She's somewhat of a family heirloom. Trivia * Her card reveals the following info: ** Birthday: September 14 ** Star Sign: Virgo ** Favorite Food: Granola bars with sea star flakes. The perfect breakfast on the go! ** Quote: "Actions speak louder than words, and you'll have a hard time arguing with my position at the top of my class." Category:SCK OC's Category:Mermaids Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels Category:Females